


If I Am Lost, It's Only For a Little While

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Asexual Spencer Reid, Autistic Spencer Reid, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Spencer needs a hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 11:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	If I Am Lost, It's Only For a Little While

David Rossi woke suddenly to the sound of screaming.  
The source of the screams was Dr. Spencer Reid, who was sleeping fitfully in the other bed.  
Rossi sighed. "Poor kid..." He gently shook Spencer awake.  
"Get them off me, Morgan, get-! Rossi....Sorry I woke you..."  
"No worries, kid. You okay now?"  
"Y-yeah... just a dream...."  
"Hotels can do that to ya. If you can sleep at all, that is."  
"It's not just that..."  
Rossi sat down on the bed, wrapping an arm around Spencer. He felt bad for the guy. "What's goin' on, kid?"  
"I've been having nightmares a lot lately..." He laid his head on Rossi's shoulder.   
"Hey. It's gonna be alright. Do you want me to get Morgan? He and Hotch are just one room away."  
"N-no... I don't want him to see me like this."  
"Okay."


End file.
